Forgotten Memories
by sazcmc
Summary: Hermione wakes up to find that she has forgotten four years of her life, and in that time her marriage to Ron has gone sour, and why is Draco Malfoy always sniffing around? Help Hermione get to the bottom of things. Summary is bad, please read and review!
1. A Little Bump on The Head?

**A Little Bump on the Head?**

"Oh Harry will you please shut up, I don't think a couple of firewhiskeys will kill you." Hermione said and rolled her eyes, sometimes her friend could be so uptight. She had been like that once, but not anymore. Not since she had started seeing Ron, well she had a reason to let loose and be happy then didn't she? Ron certainly seemed to like it.

Her new husband laughed with her and nodded, "Honestly Harry, 'Mione's right, you should live a bit. You never know it could work to your advantage." He said with a smile and raised his own cup of firewhiskey.

Harry wasn't having any of it apparently, "Just because you guys just got married doesn't mean that I should just suddenly get really drunk."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "No Harry it actually means exactly that." She informed him and nudged the firewhiskey closer to him, "So we can have a lengthy discussion where you drink the firewhiskey in the end, or you could cut out the middleman and just drink." She said and Harry rolled his eyes before picking up the glass.

The night was good, it was her wedding night to Ron so it had bloody better be good. They were all doing their respective careers now, the war was long over and well, she was obviously glad about it. They hadn't seen much of anyone who had fought for the opposite side after the war, well she had bumped into Draco Malfoy once or twice, being that they both worked for the Ministry of Magic though that could only be expected, whereas Harry and Ron were both Aurors now.

It was at the end of the night as they were heading into the wedding car, a Muggle tradition that Ron said he didn't care about but well, it was traditional and Hermione had really wanted to do it. As they got into the car Ron smiled at her, and ran his fingers down the side of her white strapless wedding dress, "You look so beautiful today. I can't wait to properly start married life with you." He murmured quietly and she smiled at him. "Although I have no idea why you wanted to do this whole car thing when we could just disapparate there." He said and Hermione saw the driver glance in the mirror, confused at the term and she rolled her eyes.

"This is much better." She said with a smile and gave her husband a kiss, she had no idea really what happened next, maybe the driver had been watching them in the mirror instead of paying attention to the road, maybe it had been the other drivers fault, but suddenly there was a loud honking noise, like the sound of a car horn and she heard the unmistakable sound of metal grating against metal, and a scream which sounded very much like her own when everything went black.

* * *

Everything was sore, she didn't know what had happened but she knew that everything hurt on her body and she was, well she had to be in a hospital didn't she? Was she in St Mungos or was it a muggle hospital? She had no idea right away, she was so confused. And then there was a doctor, and a couple of nurses. Once she saw them she could tell right away that this was most definitely a muggle hospital, she just didn't know which one or why she was even there in the first place.

They were working away on her and talking amongst themselves and she felt pretty hazy, like she wasn't completely sure what was going on, she knew there was a tube lying across her face as they usually had in these hospitals. Hermione closed her eyes and went back to sleep, the darkness pulling her back had been too strong and she couldn't fight it anymore, even if she wanted to.

The darkness seeped away from her yet again and she could feel herself being brought up from the watery depths of sleep that had held her below for a while, she had no idea how much time had passed. And when Hermione opened her eyes, she could feel a pounding headache, the beeping of some machine that was monitoring her heart rate or her pulse rate, or something like that, and there was an IV drip in her left hand. She groaned and everything felt heavy, her hair felt heavy on her head, she felt so weak. Hermione could not recall what had happened at all. It was rather bizarre and confusing.

She heard a voice, a female voice, "Would you like to go and tell Mr Weasley that his wife is awake now?" It said and she realised that they must be talking about Ron, yes her husband. She remembered him. She remembered she had a husband, and he was called Ron. She couldn't remember where he worked for the life of her, but it would likely come back to her.

In the time it took for Ron to get there, they asked her some questions like who she was and how she had gotten there and such, but Hermione couldn't remember anything. Well, she could remember the wedding, yes there was the wedding, and then they had been in the car home and there had been that crash… Suddenly it all came back to her, of course the car crash, how could she have forgotten? That was what it must have been.

When Ron came in she smiled at him a little, although she was surprised by how much older he seemed, not a lot but he did have a couple of tiny wrinkles she couldn't remember from before, maybe she had glossed them over in her memory, or maybe the stress of her crash had been too much for him. "Oh thank goodness you're alright Hermione, I never would have been able to forgive myself if you weren't." He said with one of his big smiles on his face. She smiled back at him even though it hurt to do so.

"It's so good to see you Ron." She said, and he seemed genuinely surprised at something.

He raised his brow, "Ron? You've not called me Ron for ages!" He said and looked her over, "Maybe it's just a concussion or something. You've been out for two days." He said and took her hand, stroking it a little. She furrowed her brow, two days? Well that wasn't so bad, it was just a couple of days and she was sure she hadn't missed too much right? Time would tell.

"What happened?" She asked with a groan, she had no idea what could have happened really, with the car anyway, she hoped everyone had got away alright, from the wedding that was, and that nobody else was hurt. "Was anyone else hurt?" She asked.

Ron frowned and nodded, "Unfortunately the driver of the car that hit you was killed, a muggle though, that was how you ended up here in this muggle hospital, I have no idea why you use car's Hermione. Maybe you should stop I mean that's been two accidents now." He said and sighed, shaking his head.

Two accidents? She was sure she could only recall just that one, so Hermione voiced this opinion, "But it's only one… the car accident at the wedding. Was the driver hurt?" She asked and Ron looked at her like she had gone insane and was saying she had decided to have a brain transplant.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" He said to her and she looked at him like he had gone a bit mad, it was obvious what she was speaking about, the car accident she had just been in of course. "That was years ago… you know when we got married." He seemed concerned, "That was four years ago Hermione."

It was like a bomb had been dropped on her, four years ago. That had been four years ago that she had crashed on the night of her wedding? How could that have happened? How could four years have vanished for her just like that? She was so confused, that was absolutely impossible surely. "But how can that be…? I remember it like it was yesterday…" She said and bit her bottom lip in thought.

Ron appeared both shocked, concerned and she saw a flash of… well it was an emotion Hermione couldn't really read right away and she had no idea what he meant by it, but as soon as she thought she saw it, it was gone anyway. Ron took both of her hands, "I'm sure you will remember soon darling, don't worry I will work as hard as I can to make you feel better too. When you're able, I'll take the week off when you move back home, and we can work things out from there." He said with a smile. Hermione smiled and nodded, that sounded like a good plan, hopefully by then she would have remembered the last four years. Surely nothing big could have happened but her and Ron settling into their marriage, surely.

* * *

**So this is my first proper attempt at a Dramione fic, believe me it does get to Dramione this chapter is more a bit of an introduction, I had to introduce what was going on and well, then it ended up being 1500 words or so and I had to stop it, next chapter should really kick start the story!**

**Please please review, it's my drug! And you don't want me to go without my drug do you? ): I would love to get some feedback, let me know how I am doing! I know things might seem confusing right now and the characters will be a little (a lot maybe) OOC once it gets into it, but then isn't Draco in like, every Dramione fic you read anyway?**

**Also HP is not mine, none of them are mine, sadly. ): **

**-sazcmc**


	2. Getting Used To Things

**Getting Used To Things**

After a few days Hermione was permitted to leave the hospital and Ron was right there to help her get home, of course being that it was a muggle hospital they expected her to leave the normal way, in a car or a taxi or a bus, Ron on the other hand was dead set on her never using one of those 'rotten things' again as he said. Hermione on the other hand was still struggling to understand that she had literally lost four years of her life. Four years, gone just like that.

"Hermione you're not getting into another car again no way." Ron said and she rolled her eyes, she was fine, aside from the forgetting thing which the doctors had said would go away in time, they seemed positive she would regain her memories within a few days to weeks and sometimes it happened to patients who had been through a trauma to the head.

"Ron you're over-reacting, people crash all the time. It's not a problem, I'm fine!" She said and thanked Merlin Harry was there to back her up, she turned to him, "Harry?"

"It really is the most sensible way to leave; we can take a car back to mine and then you two can go home from there." He said and Hermione nodded, Ron clearly looked like he didn't think this was a good idea but relented anyway.

They got into a car and made their way back to Harry's house, she was glad he hadn't moved in the four years she seemed to have misplaced. At least that was what she thought until they made their way inside and she realised this place didn't even look lived in at all. "Harry?" She asked, confused and turned to her friend.

Harry smiled and looked at the ground for a moment, "Oh, right. Ginny and I, we live in Godrics Hollow now, but I kept this place too; I still wanted to have something in muggle London." He explained and exchanged a glance with Ron. Hermione looked away, she already didn't like that things had changed in the time she couldn't remember.

"Oh, right, of course." She said and looked around. "Right then, we haven't moved have we?" She asked Ron and Ron laughed a little, shaking his head.

Ron clearly wanted to get home, so they said their goodbyes and Harry promised he would be along soon with Ginny who wanted to see Hermione as well, before she and Ron apparated home. They ended up in their living room which Hermione was glad to see had barely changed, it had been rearranged a little but aside from that it looked much the same, she sighed, relieved. "I hope your memories come back soon 'Mione." He said and kissed her cheek, she smiled a little.

She was to rest and so she wouldn't be doing any work, Hermione wondered what her job was, she had been working in the Ministry before, did she still do that? "Do I still work for the Ministry?" She asked Ron who shook his head.

"No, you work at Hogwarts now…" He said and seemed almost saddened that she didn't remember. "You're the Charms professor." He explained and she nodded, right, well she had always wanted to work at Hogwarts for a little while. But she didn't think it wise if she went back straight away, luckily it was August and she had a couple of weeks to settle down before worrying about going back to Hogwarts. "I don't know if you'll want to go back straight away though, will you?" Her husband asked, clearly worried for her and Hermione shrugged.

"I can't very well go back if I don't remember anything can I?" She said and Ron smiled, almost glad of her decision. "It might do me some good to be in a familiar place but I would rather be at home for now." She said and Ron nodded, bringing his arms around her.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said with a grin.

They settled into life quite easily, Harry and Ginny came over to see how she was doing, a week passed and she still did get any memories, not even flashes of anything but Hermione tried to remain ever hopeful even though she could tell Ron's faith in her ever getting them back was waning. Mrs McGonagall even stopped by, however it was more work related. She was wondering whether Hermione would be fit to return to her role and expressed her concern, Hermione had opted to take a term out and perhaps return to Hogwarts at Christmas, they both felt it was a good idea.

It was one day whilst Ron was at work that she received a visitor she hadn't expected, one Draco Malfoy. She literally walked out of the kitchen after hearing the familiar sound of someone disapparating, and there he was standing in the middle of her living room. "What on earth-?" She began to say but he quickly moved forward and interrupted her.

"Oh Hermione thank goodness you're alright, I was so worried!" He said and rushed over to her, pulling her in his arms and enveloping her in a hug.

Hermione was shocked to say the least, she had never hugged Malfoy as long as she could remember and she didn't intend to start now, pulling herself away from the blonde boy she stared at him, realising that she was still holding a cloth for drying dishes and put it down, "What are you doing here?" She asked loudly.

She had been about to ask what on earth the hug had been all about but he interrupted her yet again, "What? What do you mean? I'm here to see if you're okay." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But _why?_" She asked and looked at him, trying to see if he had some kind of an ulterior motive, "I don't even know you! We've hardly spoken since th-"

Draco had a strange habit for interrupting, "Hermione what?" He said suddenly, "We've been together for the last two years! Not officially of course I mean, you're married but still."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked and raised her hands to her mouth, no she wouldn't have had an affair with Draco Malfoy, no she wouldn't have done that to Ron. "What are you talking about?" She asked and felt her heart racing; she couldn't believe she would ever do such a thing.

"Don't you remember?" He seemed almost hurt; she had never seen Draco this way before, ever.

"Well, no. I don't remember anything between my wedding to Ron and waking up in the hospital." She said and realisation washed over his eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione…" Draco made to come over to her again and take her in his arms but she stepped back and held her hand up to stop him.

"And I can assure you that I would never, ever cheat on him, I would never have an affair! I'm Hermione Grang- Weasley! I wouldn't. No." She said, almost trying to convince herself, "I think you must be mistaken, or at least, whatever we supposedly had will not be happening anymore!" She said and tried to be assertive towards him, it was difficult when he looked like he might cry.

"Hermione you can't…"

"Yes I can, and I will. Draco please leave, I don't think you being here is appropriate." She said and he gave her a long lingering look. "Go." She folded her arms and he seemed to open his mouth to say something, think better of it, and then disapparated.

Hermione took a deep breath, her hands were trembling. He had to have been making it up, there was no way she would have had an affair, and with Draco Malfoy of all people. No way. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I don't know what came over me. I guess I was probably waiting for a 5th reviewer which never came :'( **

**Thanks so much those of you that did review, My Beautiful Remains, Dawnaven, LaVerite and PermanentMarkerSniffer! You really made my day. **

**This is the second chapter obviously and I was going to wait before adding Draco into the mix but then I didn't want this story to be too slow going, so here it is!**

**And for all of you who favourited this, put it on your alerts. You made me very happy! So thank you. 3 Please don't forget to review! I'll write so much faster ;)**

**-sazcmc**


End file.
